My Immortal Real World
by Annadog40
Summary: Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way goes to the real world. Or does she? squeal to My Immortal supernaturalfied and CROSSOVER


An: A rue goth can NEvar ave da HAPPIY endin so dis is Sad and NOT HAPPILY all preps nead T o GO AWAY fangs to Nebula for helepin me with GIgsaw LOL YAY if u FLAM den i WATTER u and Yoll not FLAM nymare

Wen I wok up I waz in a mase off Mirroz and da worst part was wen I looked in da mirror I waz werrin this slutty pink shirt from abracruddy and filth and som Ugly preppy jenas and da worst part waas dat my hair was died (geddit) BLOND! da worst part waz dat dere was prepy muzic in da pacrand! this wasint the real wrold da portal FAALED!

"OMFS WAT DA FUK IS HAMPANING!" I roard.

Den a tv dat I didnt knotis turnd on and . . .. JIGSAW was on it!

"Hello, Ebony I'd like to play a game." Jigsaw said in a scary voice

"No u fukin prepy pozer go fugin die u SUK" I yeldied angrely

Jiggysaw Ignored my Cuze he is a Supid PREP!

"You have abused your magic powers to enslave people to become 'gothik' like you but despite this, you still think that your life is horribly depressing and glorify killing yourself when now you have the chance to do just that -"

I got realy mad and spelled "Dieakis gothicly prepaliuz" da pell didnt work!2 da portal must ov tookin my POWERS!

"OMFG NOOOOO!1" I YELD

But da tv JigShaw just kontinuded to ignore me and said "- You are currently in a timed maze and have one minute to find the key hidden among the various items in the maze if time runs out before you get out, this maze will become your grave. Live or die you decide."

The tv tured off and I hurd a tiking sound dat must be countin down me tim! I gothiklay looked for things dat could have da key. I found a my littal porny Doll and I riped it apart with my HANDs but dare was noting in it! I ran around da maze but I kept bupin into da Walls caze day was all MiroRS!

Sudenly. . . DA MINIT RAN OUT

"Game OVER" Shouted A voice aroud da room.

"OMFG NOOO WHY!" I yeald

Dears of blood went down my plade flace as I weped and weaped for a long time den I took of da stupid prepy clothin cuze I would rader be naked dan look prepy.

I waz thinkin wat do do nekt den I realized dat I could cut me rist if I break da mirro and take da class and kill meself. I used my fist and I beat up da mirror till I shaterd my fist got all bloody caze of da effort. Wen I got da shard I plazed it at my rist I got a flash bak to HAPIRER timz.

* * *

><p><em>I was mak in me hoel roam with my friends Dean, Samifer, Willow, Sadistic Lower, Renu, Samhain, and my new friend Samara <em>(Nebula dis I U)

I was wirn a black coriset with cyon lase with microscopit skirt and black higy heals with Ebony black hair _Dean was werin bagy black pants with bigly black shirt with mariolansin on it and Lucifer waz werin a poffy black skirt with a hot pink lase on it and a baggy black shirt and VANS Sadistic Louar was waerin Noting casue she had u know wat wit samhain and she didnt want to put her cloves bak on Willow was werni a mini with a mini shirt Renu wat not werin a bagly black van with chinkine shoes Samhain was werin gothik blak robes dat had real bampire blood on it and my friend Samera was werin a black dress with neon black laze._

_We was wachin Siclne of da lams and laffin at all da blood and havin u now wat at da same tim._

"_Omfg have u guzy ever herd of da new gofick car?" Samara moand sexily_

"_No way DEAN u shold bie it" I Yaked_

"_Butt I kin oly aford 1 car!" Dean said as he cried tears of BLACK._

"_Dnt wokry will get enopf monay to have bouth." I conferdet_

_Den sudinly. . . Lisa came into da room all prepaly!_

"_Dean I lave U dump dis stupif Gofk and Maruy ME!" Lica DEMANDED_

"_STFU u Stupid Fokin PREP!" Willow Shremd at her and she rain a way _

" _U go Gurl!" Lucyfer Wisperd._

_Den I locked into deanz contacted crimson orbs dat were so deprest and sowwory den we did it in frunt of our friends and den day JOIND IN,_

* * *

><p>I Fot about all me frinds den I realized dat I was goina be with satin so I cut me rist and day bled a lot and I died FOREVER<p>

* * *

><p>Da ent<p>

So sad :(

n n


End file.
